In A Good Way
by LilFerret79
Summary: As they climbed down into what Ianto liked to refer to as Jack's man cave, Ianto's heart thudded loudly in his chest. Language/Graphic Sex/NC17. No copyright infringement is intended.


Ianto could feel the man's eyes boring into his back as he prepared one last serving of coffee for his boss. He allowed a smile to tug at his mouth, moving his hips just enough to express his interest, knowing full well that he wouldn't be escaping the hub tonight without being bent over a table, Jack's desk, or, if the man's threats were carried out, shoved up against the nearest wall.

He cooled his expression, turning to head up to Jack's office and coming up short when he encountered a hard chest and folded arms. He very nearly spilled the contents of the mug down said chest, eyes widening at the look of pure hunger on the man's face. How _**had**_ he managed to get down the stairs without a sound? Ianto recovered quickly, however, lifting the mug.

"Your coffee, sir."

"You're a tease, Ianto Jones," his boss replied, taking the offered mug and sipping it carefully. He moaned, eyes closing, and Ianto felt a twinge between his legs.

"I've finished for the evening, sir," he told the man, brushing by him and gathering the files he'd left for last. "Just some requisition forms that need your attention," he said, handing the small stack to Jack. The feral look hadn't left his eyes, and he'd placed the mug on the closest work station. "If there's nothing else, sir?"

The stack of paperwork was dropped unceremoniously next to the coffee, and Ianto fought a smirk as Captain Jack Harkness moved well into his personal space. "You've fed Myfanwy." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes I have, sir."

Still closer. Ianto could smell the coffee on his breath. "I left several pieces of the chocolate Gwen picked up..."

"Already in her nest, sir."

"And the…"

"It's all done, sir."

Jack's hands settled on Ianto's shoulders, thumbs moving in slow, deep circles as he backed him into Tosh's work station. Ianto ignored the sharp edge of the table digging into his back. He knew he'd be sporting a bruise later, but with the feel of Jack's erection pressing into his own he couldn't be arsed to move now even if the rift suddenly chose to open up.

He let his hands rest on Jack's hips, breathing in the scent of what he could only describe as 'fucking amazing' as the man brushed his lips over Ianto's ear. "It's been a week, Ianto," he whispered, his breath warm and delicious over Ianto's skin. There was a twisting of hips and Ianto's eyes fluttered shut, his trousers tightening and a groan escaping his lips. "I need you so fucking much right now."

Ianto lifted his head, nipping at his jaw line, letting his tongue soothe the mark he'd made and feeling rather than hearing a growl rumble through the very aroused man pressed against him. A hand slid up the back of his neck, fingers digging into his nape and his head was tugged back, lips crashing against his and Jack's tongue demanding entrance.

Ianto was more than willing to comply, the seemingly endless bout of rift activity and UNIT meetings having pushed him from needy to desperate for Jack's touch within that week. His breath hitched as a hand slipped between them, cupping him roughly. He thrust eagerly against the pressure, and sucked on Jack's tongue, his reward being a throaty moan and the fingers of Jack's hand trailing lower to stroke his sac.

He gasped into Jack's mouth, letting his hands move to Jack's trousers, his fingers working the button and zipper until Jack stopped him, stilling his hands and pulling back from the kiss. "Not yet," he admonished, voice gravelly. "First, you."

Ianto moaned as Jack kissed and licked at his neck, slipping his tongue just below his collar and then sucking on his throat. He bit his lower lip, watching through hooded eyes as Jack slowly sank to his knees, pressing hot kisses against the tent between Ianto's legs. As the kisses deepened, Ianto ran a hand through Jack's hair, letting his fingers tangle in the dark strands as the fabric of his trousers became unbearably wet and his cock swelled under the assault.

"Jack…" he gasped, quick fingers opening his trousers and his erection springing free.

"Why Ianto," Jack teased, wrapping hot fingers around his equally hot flesh, "You've been here all night without a stitch beneath this suit?"

Ianto licked his lips, watching Jack's hand twist over his cock, blue eyes meeting his own as he burned with need. "All week," he answered, his voice cracking. "Couldn't stand…the…confinement."

He saw Jack's eyes darken before his head bowed, taking Ianto into his mouth and straight to his throat. He hummed his appreciation and the sensation shot through Ianto like a bolt of electricity. His other hand joined the first, grasping tufts of hair and fighting not to thrust down Jack's throat. He knew he wouldn't last long, the incredible suction as Jack's mouth moved over him threatening to drive him over the edge any moment.

He grunted as Jack released him, hands moving to his belt and making quick work of tugging his trousers down to pool around his ankles. "Turn around," Jack rasped out, taking only a few seconds to release his own cock before he was nudging Ianto's legs further apart.

It struck Ianto that the man hadn't bothered to do more than unfasten his own trousers but the thought was replaced with a keening moan as Jack stroked a finger, wet with his precome, over Ianto's tight hole. He clung to the table, pushing back wantonly against the enticing digit, hissing when the tip penetrated him, and sighing Jack's name as he worked it in and out of Ianto's body.

Soon a second finger was added, slipping in beside the first and driving Ianto to distraction. "Please, Jack," he heard himself begging, his hips circling slowly. "Want…you…"

No further encouragement was necessary and Ianto felt the hot, thick head of Jack's cock pushing at his stretched entrance. He groaned, reaching for Jack's hand and bringing it to his lips. He sucked a finger into his mouth, Jack grunting an obscenity into the back of his neck as his hips snapped forward, filling Ianto completely.

"Ianto," he panted, hot gusts of his breath sliding over Ianto's skin, caressing his ear. "So tight. Not…going to…last."

Ianto released Jack's hand and leaned low onto the table, pushing aside papers and nearly knocking over Tosh's container of pens as he thrust back against Jack's pistoning cock. He felt that hand wrap around him tightly, thumb sliding over the head of his cock on every stroke. Heat seared up his spine as his balls tightened against him, whispered pleas escaping his mouth as Jack's arm wrapped around him.

Jack pulled him up against him, back to chest, his fist fast and furious on Ianto's cock as his face buried in his neck. The angle was new, Jack pushing deeply inside him and stroking places Ianto's brain could not even fathom. Jack's mouth fastened to his neck, just below his shirt collar, tongue and lips creating a suction Ianto knew would mark him for days.

Hips faltered, Jack's hand tightening as he ground out his last thrusts and came hotly inside him. Ianto cried out, thankful for the late hour as his voice echoed off the walls, his own release slicing through him and out over Jack's hand. His cock throbbed hot and heavy, sliding easily through the man's fingers as Ianto attempted to breathe again.

The air was cold on his heated skin, a fine sheen of sweat having broken out over his exposed flesh, and Jack's lips gently kissed it away, nose nuzzling the hair he knew was curling at the back of his neck. They stood that way for several minutes, neither man wanting to lose the closeness, until Ianto could feel the stickiness drying uncomfortably on his softening cock.

"Mmm," Jack murmured, clean hand splayed out on Ianto's stomach, breathing returning to normal slowly as he slipped carefully out of him. "Ianto, that was…"

"Yeah," he agreed, licking dry lips and regrettably pulling out of Jack's hold. He turned in his arms, searching Jack's face as a flash of something Ianto couldn't quite place flickered in the man's eyes. "Jack?"

"We should get cleaned up," Jack replied, the look disappearing as fast as it had appeared and a grin stretching his face. "Wouldn't want to leave a mess for the team in the morning."

Ianto nodded, leaning in to kiss Jack softly before stepping away to pull up his trousers. He knew better than to push him. If Jack wanted to tell him what was going through his mind, he would. Until then it was Jack's secret to keep.

They cleaned up all traces of their tryst and Ianto grabbed his coat, ready to make his departure as Jack headed for his office and the small room below. Jack stopped, however, turning back to Ianto before he'd climbed the steps.

"Ianto?"

"Yes, sir?"

Jack smiled, holding out his now clean hand. "Why not stay here tonight?"

Ianto's mouth opened and closed, not sure the sound would come out properly if he tried to form words. Instead he met Jack's eyes, reading in them an insecurity he'd never seen before. He found himself nodding, closing the distance between them and letting Jack take his hand.

As they climbed down into what Ianto liked to refer to as Jack's man cave, Ianto's heart thudded loudly in his chest. He'd been there before, but never to spend the night. This was new. This was…frightening.

But Jack seemed to sense his anxiety, kissing him tenderly and carefully undressing him, folding his suit and its accessories gently over the small dresser. He pulled back the covers on the small bed so Ianto could climb under them, before removing his own clothing and joining him. When they'd found a comfortable position Jack sighed into his neck, arm wrapped around Ianto's middle and his chest to his back.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"This is different, yeah?"

Jack chuckled against his hairline, pressing a kiss to his nape and tightening his hold. "Different in a good way, I hope."

Ianto smiled, eyes closing as Jack's leg slipped between his, drawing them impossibly closer together.

"Yeah," he answered sleepily, hand closing over Jack's and fingers intertwining. "In a good way."

~fin~


End file.
